Shattered
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Post beach divorce. Charles and Erik try to live with themselves after the event on the beach in Cuba. Both suffer from horrible nightmares. Hank, Alex, and Sean are worried about Charles. Erik and Raven want to apologize. horrible summary, better story Charles/Erik implied Hank/Raven Based on the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing an X-men first class fanfic so be gentle. I've written other stories before but this is my first one for this fandom.**

**Pairing: Charles/Erik**

**Category: Romance/Trajedy/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of it's characters, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**S**_h_a**t**_t_e**r**_e_d 

Charles tackled Erik in attempt to stop the missiles and take the dumb helmet off him. Erik rolled over so he was on top of Charles and smacked and punched him. He then got back up and continued to aim the missiles at the ships. Moira pulled a gun out and began to fire at the metal-bender like a moron. Erik deflected them. One hit Charles in the lower back and he fell screaming. Moira stopped firing and Erik ran over to Charles. He placed Charles in his lap. The last of the missiles exploded over the ships.

...Charles woke up from his nightmare startled. He found himself crying and couldn't stop. Erik and Raven had left months ago but it still hurt (both his heart and legs) and he still had nightmares about Shaw's death and Erik and Raven leaving him. He heard people running down the corridor. Hank Alex and Sean ran into his room. Alex had a baseball bat while Sean was holding a lamp.

Hank who still hadn't figured out how to change back rushed over to him and asked, "Professor what's wrong?"

"Nothing boys, go back to bed," Charles replied.

"You sure you were screaming pretty loudly. Are you sure everything's alright?" Alex asked.

"It was just a nightmare. Just because I'm paralyzed doesn't mean I'm helpless or useless. "

"Of course not professor. We'll be going back to bed. Good night. See you in the morning," Hank said before closing the door behind him Alex and Sean.

* * *

The next morning Charles was wheeling himself towards the kitchen while hearing the end of the three younger mutants conversation. "We have to do something. He's been getting worse lately," Alex said.

"But what? It's not like we can contact Raven or Erik. We have no lead on them and it's not like we can ask him to use cerebro so we can find them. It's pointless there's nothing we can do," Hank pointed out.

"We could try getting him to move on from the two of them leaving," Sean suggested.

"Sean, that may be the smartest thing you've said yet," Alex commented.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that?" Hank asked.

Having heard enough Charles wheeled himself into the kitchen. Noticing the professor's entrance the boys changed the conversation. "Morning, what would you like for breakfast Professor?" Alex asked from where he was at the stove.

"Good morning, whatever you're making is fine, Alex," Charles said going to sit at the table.

"So, um did you sleep well?" Sean asked.

"Sean," Hank growled.

"It's fine boys, I really don't mind," Charles said just as Alex was sitting down breakfast (four plates of scrambled eggs and bacon).

"After breakfast, Sean and I are going to go into town. Do you guys need anything?" Alex asked.

"No," Charles replied.

"Paper towels, tongs, and twinkies," Hank replied.

"You eat to many of those, Hank," Charles commented.

"I do not," protested Hank.

"You do too, buddy," Sean stated.

"Once again, Sean's right," Alex agreed, "Now come on, Sean. We should get going. We have a bit of shopping to do."

* * *

As Alex and Sean were leaving the grocery store they saw someone with blonde hair that resembled Raven.

"You don't think?" Sean asked.

"There's no way," Alex responded.

"It's worth a shot," Sean said before shouting, "Raven! Raven, is that you?"

The young woman turned around and looked at the two boys in surprise. "Sean, Alex, what are you guys doing here?" Raven asked when she walked over to them.

"We live around here. What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I was going to go visit, Charles. Magneto wanted me to go talk to him," Raven explained.

"Let me guess, you guys just found out that he's paralyzed and you feel bad for him. You know going to visit him and then leaving will only make it worse. He's already torn up and depressed about the two of you leaving. He doesn't need to go through that pain again," Alex said walking away, "Come on, Sean."

Raven stood there shocked at what one of her best friends (ex-best friends) had just said to her.

* * *

When Alex and Sean got back they immediately called for Hank and Charles to meet them in the kitchen. While Alex was angrily putting away the groceries he told them what had happened with Raven. "And she has the nerve to come back here to visit you after she walked out on all of us," Alex growled while slamming the door to the pantry.

"What if she had wanted to come back?" Hank asked hoping that his girlfriend (most likely ex-girlfriend by now) would come "home".

"I doubt it. She said and I quote 'Oh, I was going to go visit, Charles. _Magneto_ wanted me to go talk to him.' Visit Hank not I'm thinking about coming back. And she's not even doing it by choice _Erik_ sent her. He can't even visit the professor himself. Here are your dumb supplies," Alex complained while chucking the paper towels and tongs at Hank.

Charles sat there quietly the whole time. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Raven to come back just as badly as Hank maybe even more. It hurt when Alex stated how Erik couldn't visit him himself.

* * *

Erik woke up the next morning from a nightmare. He was panting and had to spend a few minutes convincing himself it wasn't real. Charles would never yell at him like that.

_Erik had returned to Xavier Manor. He was wearing the helmet as well as the rest of his Magneto outfit. He walked across the grounds taking his time expecting one of the other mutants to come out and attack him after what they had told Raven earlier._

_When he made his way to Charles' study he was surprised to not have ran into one of the "children". "Erik, or is it Magneto now?" Charles asked turning away from the desk he was sitting at._

"_Charles, I'm sorry," Erik said while taking off the helmet. Knowing how much it annoyed Charles._

"_You're __**sorry.**__ Sorry isn't good enough Erik! You deflected a bullet into my back that paralyzed me! You left me on a beach! You took my __**sister**__ with you! Do you have any idea how much it hurts? No of course not because all you ever think about is getting revenge on Shaw and destroying humans. I thought you __**loved **__me. What happened to everything you told me before we left for Cuba?" Charles demanded while beginning to cry._

"_Charles, I'm sorry. Besides you were the one who said we don't want the same things. If I remember correctly you said, 'I'm sorry my friend but we do not," Erik retorted tears forming in his eyes._

"_I said that because you were planning on taking __**Shaw's **__place in destroying the humans. You never once thought about what I wanted or needed not even after I had a bullet jammed in my back. Everything was about coming with you. 'We want the same thing'," Charles quoted scowling at Erik._

"_Charles, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I never should have left," Erik said trying to make it up to the younger mutant._

"_It's too late, Erik. You've hurt me too badly. You made your decisions and I made mine. Now get out of my house and never come back," Charles said attempting to keep his voice calm and hold back the tears._

"_Charles, I'm-"_

"_**Get out!**__"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally intended for this fic to be a one-shot so this chapter might not be as good as the last.**

* * *

After Alex's explosion yesterday the occupants of the house weren't talking. Alex and Hank refused to be in the same room with the other. The two had been arguing about Raven and what kind of person she is. Sean was trying to hide from the other two; he didn't want to be dragged into the middle of it or worse be forced to pick a side in the argument. Charles had locked himself in his room and refused to come out for dinner.

When he still hadn't come out at lunch the next day the boys began arguing again.

"He still hasn't left his room, and when I went over there to ask him if he was hungry I didn't get a response. All I heard was crying from in there," Hank told the other two.

"Oh and let me guess you're going to blame me for that too," Alex retorted.

"This is your fault! You knew how sensitive he is about Raven and Erik and yet you decided to come home and bad mouth the two of them in front of him! Congratulations Alex, if he wasn't depressed enough before he definitely is now!" Hank roared.

"Well at least I try to make him feel better instead of just locking myself in the lab or whatever the hell Sean does!" Alex yelled back.

"Is that what you were trying to do yesterday? Cause it didn't come across that way," Hank countered.

"Uh, guys there's smoke coming from the kitchen," Sean squeaked out.

"Great, now I've burned lunch," Alex complained storming into the kitchen while putting out the fire and throwing away the burnt plate and their lunch. He then started to make sandwiches while ordering Sean around, "Sean, go try to get the professor to come down for lunch."

"Sean, stay if the professor wants to come down, he'll do so on his own," Hank countered from the kitchen door.

"Sean, go," Alex said pointing the knife he was using at the other two.

"Stay," Hank growled.

"You know what I think I'll go," Sean said running out of the room.

"Why do you automatically doubt all of my decisions?" Alex asked.

"Well considering how recently you've burnt the kitchen and caused the professor to lock himself in his room. Do you really think you should be making decisions for others?" Hank asked.

"And this is coming from the big blue fur ball who spends all day locked in a lab working on who knows what kind of science project that probably won't work," Alex retorted.

"For the record, I'm trying to rebuild Cerebro, something useful that would probably do the rest of us some good."

"How is that going to do us any good? And who do you think you're calling useless. I cook and clean something the rest of you refuse to do."

"Um, guys, there's something wrong with the professor he's not responding to anything," Sean said nervously poking his head into the room. Hearing this Hank and Alex dropped what they were doing, completely forgot the argument, and ran upstairs to the professor's room.

* * *

Charles sat on his bed completely lost in his own thoughts. He didn't hear when Hank or Sean had come by to check on him. He didn't even know he was crying. All he could think of was how Alex had said that Erik didn't even want to come and that Raven was only coming because she was ordered to. He was a worthless, piece of shit, freak.

He remembered everything Kurt and Cain had told him when they had abused and bullied him.

"_You little freak, what the hell do you think you are doing in here anyways?" Kurt yelled at a young Charles when Kurt walked into his lab to find Charles sitting on the floor next to a pile of broken glass, spilt chemicals, and Charles' blood._

"_I was looking for Mom, and I couldn't find her, so I thought I would come in here and ask you if you knew where she was, but you weren't in here, and I knocked over some things, and I started bleeding, and then you found me in here, and started yelling," Charles rambled while whimpering in front of his stepfather who he was convinced was going to beat him._

"_Get out of here!" Kurt yelled before throwing Charles out of the room and locking the door behind him._

_Charles walked around the house trying to find his Mom and spilling blood all over the house. Eventually he ran into Raven who seeing the blood immediately asked, "Charles, what's wrong? What happened? Did Kurt beat you again? Did Cain beat you up?"_

"_Raven, I'm fine. I broke some things in Kurt's lab and cut myself before he threw me out and locked the door behind me," Charles explained while getting dizzy and sitting down. He was losing a lot of blood and his hair was sticking to the blood that was coming out of the gash in his forehead._

"_Come on, Charles," Raven said dragging him into the bathroom and cleaning up Charles' cuts. "Charles, what were you doing in Kurt's lab anyways?" Raven asked when she finished._

"_I was looking for Mom, I can't remember why though," Charles admitted while blushing slightly._

…

"_Hey Charles, we want to talk!" Cain shouted with his gang of friends while they chased Charles after school one day. Charles ran through the teacher's parking lot and through the football field before hiding behind the library. "Where on Earth did that loser run off to?" Cain asked his friends while they caught up to Charles._

_Charles sat there panting and praying that they wouldn't find him. He was hoping Cain and the others would give up before heading home. At least then Charles could hide in the library until it closed and then sneak back home and into his room without Cain finding him._

"_Oh look there's the little freak," Cain said standing right in front of Charles with his "friends" behind him. Charles shrunk in more on himself (if it was even possible). "Come on, Charles; show us one of your little tricks."_

"_W-what do you mean?" Charles stuttered scared and confused._

"_Give us the answers to the English test tomorrow, we know you can read the teacher's mind," Cain prompted._

"_I d-don't have them, C-Cain," Charles whimpered._

"_Come on, faggot, do it already," ordered one of the other boys while threatening to punch Charles._

_Charles lost the ability to speak and just shook his head before closing his eyes knowing what was going to happen next. Cain and the others beat him until Charles was knocked unconscious actually it continued past then. Charles stated behind the library until Raven found him later on and took him own._

* * *

The others rushed into the room finding Charles on his bed completely unresponsive. He was still crying well more sobbing now then crying with occasional phrases like "I'm sorry" or "Please don't hurt me" or "I'm not a freak" or something similar coming out of his mouth.

Hank rushed over and saw that his eyes were glazed over. "He's not really here."

"No kidding. So what's wrong with him, bozo?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"I think he's lost in his thoughts or something similar, I don't know exactly. It's probably something to do with his mutation. I think we should try waking him up, carefully, we don't want to startle him," Hank suggested. "Professor, professor, you there? Can you hear me?" Hank asked waving a hand in front of Charles' eyes.

"Sean, fill this with water," Alex said handing him a pitcher from Charles' nightstand.

When Sean brought the water filled pitcher over and handed it to Sean he handed it to Alex who poured it over Charles' head. Charles' eyes immediately snapped open and he stared around the room trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He looked at each of the boys in the face before staring at a space behind them. "Raven, Erik, are you really there?" Charles asked.

"Great, Alex, what did you do now?" Hank grumbled.

"Why do you automatically blame me? I woke him up like you told me to," Alex retorted.

"Professor, Raven and Erik aren't here, it's just Sean, Alex, and Hank" Hank replied.

"What are you talking about, Hank?" Charles asked right before Raven responded, "Yes, Charles, we're really here. We're back, we're home."

The three boys turned around to see Raven and Erik standing in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

_He looked at each of the boys in the face before staring at a space behind them. "Raven, Erik, are you really there?" Charles asked._

_"Great, Alex, what did you do now?" Hank grumbled._

_"Why do you automatically blame me? I woke him up like you told me to," Alex retorted._

_"Professor, Raven and Erik aren't here, it's just Sean, Alex, and Hank" Hank replied._

_"What are you talking about, Hank?" Charles asked right before Raven responded, "Yes, Charles, we're really here. We're back, we're home."_

_The three boys turned around to see Raven and Erik standing in the doorway._

Sean stood there with his mouth hanging open as their two old friends walked into the room. Alex opened his mouth to tell the two off when Hank elbowed him in the gut shutting them up. "Come on, guys, we should leave them alone. It's going to be awkward enough without us here," Hank said ushering the other two out of the room before closing it behind him.

"Charles, I'm so sorry," Raven said as she sat down next to her brother taking his hand in hers, "We never should have left you, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Rav-"

"No it's not, Charles," Raven interrupted, "You're my brother, and after everything you did for me while we were growing up I left you when you needed me most. I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible sister."

"Raven, it's all right. I forgave you and Erik a long time ago," Charles said while Erik met his eyes for the first time since the incident at Cuba.

"Raven, if you would wait for me outside. I would like to talk to Charles alone for a few minutes," Erik said trying t run his second in command out of the room.

Raven looked at Charles asking if it was alright. "It's fine, Raven. I think Hank wants to talk to you anyways."

Raven got up from the bed saying, "Yes, Magneto" and opened the door knocking Sean and Alex to the ground.

"Boys," Charles scolds, "what did I tell you about eavesdropping?"

The boys ran off before Charles could give them the full lecture. Leaving Erik and Charles alone in the room.

* * *

After being kicked out of the room Raven began looking for Hank. She figured she was best off checking the lab first. Raven headed in that direction thinking about what she was going to say to her ex-boyfriend.

She found Hank bent over some experiment when she entered the lab. She knocked on the door before receiving a "Come in" from the furry, blue mutant who didn't even bother to look up.

"Hank, I'm sorry," Raven said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hank looked up, shook Raven's hand off of him, and said, "It's too late for that. I thought you cared about me, about Charles, the whole team. You left us on a beach, Raven. We were stuck there for hours until Alex and I were able to fix the Blackbird. You never bothered to visit Charles in the hospital, you never once contacted us, and then out of the blue you decide to come visit us. And you think everything will be okay if you say I'm sorry? How stupid are you?"

"Hank, I'm sorry. If I had had any idea that Charles was going to end up paralyzed I wouldn't have left. I wanted to come back as soon as I left. I've been trying to talk Magneto into allowing me to come back for months. This is the first time I've managed to. I'm really sorry. I know that I hurt you and Charles really badly and that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just want you to listen to me and understand just how sorry I am," Raven explained beginning to cry during her speech.

Seeing Raven cry made all the anger in Hank's body vanish; he immediately reached out to forgive her. "I forgive you," he mumbled so quietly that Raven barely heard him. He tilted her head down, wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her. When they broke apart he said, "just promise me you will never hurt or leave me or the team again."

* * *

**Do not get mad at me for not putting in Erik's apology yet. I purposely did not put it in this chapter. I want to make the chapter a whole chapter to itself and right now I'm still toying around with how I want it to go.**


End file.
